The present invention relates to a handheld mobile phone capable of utilizing an exchangeable memory card, and more specifically to a handheld mobile phone capable of utilizing an exchangeable memory card, which can be mounted on a detachable battery pack.
Some of prior art handheld mobile phones have a memory card detachable to a body of the handheld mobile phone and the function of recording a conversation in the memory card and reproducing the conversation recorded in the memory card, so that it is possible to save a dilatory handwork for memorizing the summary of the conversation or for pressing a key pad for calling (For example, JP-A-2000-032169).
However, in order to use the memory card, it is necessary to provide a connector having a guide for fitting the memory card within a body of the handheld mobile phone, on a printed circuit board mounted within the body of the handheld mobile phone. As a result, a substantial area is consumed on the printed circuit board, and a dead space occurs.
In addition, the connector is required to have a housing for pushing terminals of the memory card to the connector, with the result that it is difficult to thin the body of the handheld mobile phone.